


Accepting the Blindfold

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2399276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds herself drawn to a weeping angel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accepting the Blindfold

Amy isn't sure what draws her to the stone angel, she knows the dangers, she knows she needs to keep her eyes fixed on them and yet... and yet she wants more from this one.   
This Angel isn't just weeping, it's tears are just as stone as the rest of her and she looks closer, her touch light against the Angel's cheek. It feels warm.   
She knows now exactly what she needs to do. 

She turns her back, pulls on the blindfold and waits. She tenses as she stands waiting and then she feels it. The Angel's touch is light against her back and she shivers. She allows herself to remove her clothing. She can feel no malice from this angel, it seems... loving. She lets out a low noise as the Angel's hands move around her waist, the angel's body pressed to her back, a hand slides up to cup her breasts and she gasps, arching into it. The hand that slides over her clit and into her seems almost as if the Angel is claiming her. She can't stop herself shivering even as she arches to the Angel's touch. She can feel dampness on her shoulder now. The pace of the Angel's fingers picks up. Minutes pass until Amy arches again, cries out and comes undone, her entire body sagging into the Angel's arms. She stays there, breathing heavily until she feels lips brush against her shoulder, she is lead away from home into some new secret world....


End file.
